1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component device, and more particularly relates to an electronic component device composed to be mounted in a state that an electronic component is hermetically sealed in a package.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, there has been an electronic component device composed to be mounted in a state that an electronic component is hermetically sealed in a package. As shown in FIG. 1, in an example of an electronic component device in the prior art, a frame-shaped ceramic portion 250 is provided upright on a periphery of a lower ceramic base 100. Electrodes 120 are provided to a pair of two opposite end sides of the lower ceramic base 100. Each of the electrodes 120 is continuously formed from one end of the upper surface of the lower ceramic base 100 to one end of the back surface thereof through the side thereof. Each of external connection terminals 140 is disposed on one end of the back surface of the lower ceramic base 100.
A driver IC 200 is fixed with a die attach material 160 on the lower ceramic base 100. Further, an MEMS device 300 is mounted on the driver IC 200. A connection terminal 300a of the MEMS device 300 is connected to a first connection terminal 200a of the driver IC 200 through a wire 220. In addition, a second connection terminal 200b of the driver IC 200 is connected, through a wire 220a, to one of the electrodes 120 provided on the lower ceramic base 100.
Additionally, a housing portion S is constructed by fixing an upper ceramic base 400 onto the frame-shaped ceramic portion 250 by Au—Sn bonding. Thereby, the Driver IC 200 and the MEMS device 300 are mounted in a state that they are hermetically sealed in the housing portion S.
As a technique related to such an electronic component device, In Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2004-281530) discloses a technique for fixing a light-emitting device onto a substrate with a bump, in a semiconductor device in which the light-emitting device is mounted to be hermetically sealed in a package.
However, in the above electronic component device in the prior art, the upper ceramic base 400 made into a unit piece is joined to the frame-shaped ceramic portion 250, after an electronic component is mounted on the package which is also made into a unit piece, in which the frame-shaped ceramic portion 250 is provided upright on the lower ceramic base 100. Consequently, manufacturing such an electronic component device requires a lot of processes, and this leads to not only poor productivity but also increase of manufacturing costs easily.
Also, since the driver IC 200 is connected to the electrode 120 provided on the lower ceramic base 100 via the wire 220a, it is necessary to secure an area where makes the wire 220a pass between the driver IC 200 and the electrode 120, thereby, it cannot easily satisfy demands for miniaturization of an electronic component device.